


A Child of Amaterasu

by Nanamo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Gender Issues, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanamo/pseuds/Nanamo
Summary: Tobirama was born different and wrong in the eyes of his clan. Believing he is an omen of some kind they bring back an ancient tradition to test whether he is or not. During this test, he is found by an Uchiha woman who takes him back to the Uchiha clan as he is what they call a Child of Amaterasu (a child who is pale, has a light hair color, and red eyes).





	1. Prologue

It was a cold day in the middle of February on the Senju compound. Inside the clan head’s house, screaming could be heard, an heir was being born.

Inside that house in a tiny guest bedroom, a young woman, just barely twenty-five, screamed again. Honey brown hair clung to a sweat covered face twisted in agony. Eyes squeezed shut against the waves of pain engulfing her body. Deep breaths in and deep breaths out. The young woman screamed as another wave of pain crashed over her already weary body. With that final scream, Senju Kita brought her newest son into the world. Her exhausted panting and his newborn cries masked the horrified silence of the midwife and her assistant.

“How are they?” Kita asked through heavy breaths. She leaned over trying to see the baby still held between her legs but found she was too exhausted to move.

The midwife, a grey-haired woman in her early sixties looked at the still crying child. Unable to face his mother’s gaze. Her assistant, a nineteen-year-old brunette looked up startled. Her mouth moved but she found herself unable to speak the words that her panicked heart wanted her to scream.

The midwife wiped at the newborn’s mouth, removing the blood and fluid. “He is…” the midwife trailed off unsure of how to continue.

Fear seized Kita’s heart. She tried to sit up again but still could not get her body to cooperate. She wanted her baby. Why weren’t they giving her, her baby? Something must be wrong. Kita was beginning to panic. “Is the baby alright? What’s wrong?!” The midwife said nothing, still looking at the newborn in her arms. Her assistant turned away, not paying any mind to Kita’s cries. Kita finally snapped, letting her rage explode out of her in true mama bear fashion. “Let me see my child!” She screamed loud enough that her husband Butsuma burst into the room.

The man, twelve years his wife’s senior, looked around the room as if looking for a fight. He took one look at his wife’s distressed face and rounded on the other women in the room. “What has happened? Where is the child?” The clan head yelled at the two women still by his wife’s feet.

The midwife finally looked up her green eyes meet Butsuma’s brown, silently pleading with the clan head not to blame her. “Butsuma-sama something is wrong with him.” The midwife said quietly. She held the attached baby out so that his father could see him without pulling unnecessarily on the umbilical cord.

Butsuma looked down at the crying child still covered in blood and goo from his still too recent birth, even beneath that he could see the pale, near translucent skin and the finest covering of silver, near-white hair. He looked nothing like his older brother or any other member of the Senju clan. He was too pale under that blood, almost ghostly. Butsuma felt a shiver go down his spine, nothing good would come of this.

Kita watched as her husband’s face contorted with some unknown emotion. Her heart was breaking ever second that she could not see her son, that she could not know he was safe and healthy. “What’s wrong with him?” Kita asked, her emotions finally getting the best of her as she started to sob.

Butsuma ignored his crying wife, still staring at the crying child in front of him. He couldn’t think clearly, not with his son covered in that bloody mess that made him look almost red. “Clean him off.” He demanded of the midwife.

Nodding, she clamped the child’s cord and passed him to her assistant to clean. She did not move from Kita’s feet as the afterbirth began to pass. From the corner of her eye, the midwife could see her assistant reluctantly cleaning the baby, as if she was disgusted to even touch him. The midwife sighed deeply and returned her full attention to the mother in front of her. The only sounds in the room were the in sync crying of mother and child.

As Kita finished passing the afterbirth, the midwife’s assistant finished cleaning off the baby. She quickly passed the now silent child off to his father, unwilling to touch him again. The child opened his eyes as his father settled him into his arms. Butsuma almost dropped the boy in shock and the midwife’s assistant began to hyperventilate. The newborn stared up at Butsuma with eyes the color of their greatest enemies. “His eyes…” He whispered. 

“He’s cursed.” The assistant cried, taking a step back from the father and son. The red-eyes turned toward her and her heart stopped. “They’re coming back to haunt us. They’re coming back!”

Butsuma slapped the hysterical woman. “Shut up!” He did not want everyone coming in here thinking someone was under attack. He looked at his still crying wife and the two other women in the room. Turning to the midwife and her idiotic assistant he growled, “You will not breathe a word of this to anyone. I need to speak with the elders.” He looked down at the child once more before handing him to his wife. He left the room without another word.

Kita looked down at her son for the first time. He looked at her with wide, red eyes and her heart seized once again but not in fear for herself but her child. She traced his brow gently, admiring the red eyes in a way she knew her husband never would. Life was going to be hard for her newborn in this clan, but she would never love him any less. She kissed his head gently, stroking the peach fuzz on top of his head. “You’re perfect,” she whispered. 

The midwife looked away, knowing the heartbreaking truth that this would likely turn out poorly for the new mother and her child. She felt nothing but shame for all the sadness she knew that would be brought upon this woman. Her assistant, on the other hand, scoffed as she gathered their supplies, piling them all in her medical supply case. She continued for a moment before turning to Kita, “That child is cursed. I wouldn’t get attached.”

Kita saw red at the assistant’s words and curled protectively around her new son. “I could have you killed for a threat like that.”

The midwife shot her assistant a dirty look, hoping it was enough to silence her. She was wrong.

The assistant stupidly opened her mouth again. “It’s not a threat. It’s a fact,” she said coldly, packing the last instrument.

The midwife saw red at this, she knew it was true that the baby would never be accepted and may very well be killed by an overzealous council of elders, but she would never say it outright and especially not in front of the mother. She grabbed her assistant by the hair and dragged her angrily out of the room, muttering a quick apology to Kita. 

Kita watched the pair leave, grateful to not have hate-filled eyes on her child for even a small moment. She held her son a little closer when the door opened again, looking for anything that could be used to defend herself and her little one. She relaxed when a little head popped in. Her older son Hashirama looked at her with big toddler eyes, waiting for permission to enter the room.

Kita laughed as her older son rocked in the doorway, waiting for her okay to come into the room. “Come on in baby,” Kita said, waving her eldest to her bedside. “I want you to meet your new brother.”

Hashirama beamed at her, a smile that lit up his whole face. He snuck his tiny little body through the crack in the door and ran over to the bed as fast as his little two-year-old legs would carry him. He excitedly climbed onto the bed, with a little help from his mother, and stared down at his new baby brother. “He’s little,” Hashirama said, reaching out to touch the baby’s cheek.

Kita smiled but moved her eldest’s finger away from her younger son’s face. “He is and he’s so special,” Kita said, stroking the ridge of her newborn’s eyebrow and drawing Hashirama’s attention to the boy’s eyes. “He’s going face a lot of not so nice people and you’re going to be his protector, right?”

“Right,” Hashirama said with a look of pure determination on his face.

Kita laughed at the toddler’s serious face. He was just too cute to be serious. “Well Hashirama, do you want to give him a little kiss?” Kita asked, smiling at her eldest son.

Hashirama giggled, an infectious sound that Kita would never tire off. She hoped he’d never outgrow it. Her brown-haired son leaned down and pressed a kiss to his brother’s light-colored hair. He sat up and stared reverently at the baby, “Hi baby,” he whispered as the newborn closed his eyes.

“Tobirama,” His mother said gently. She pulled her knees up and place the sleepy infant on them to better watch him.

“Hi, Tobirama” Hashirama corrected. He squished against his mother’s side, snuggled up close and watched the sleeping baby. He never wanted to forget this moment.

Kita leaned down and kissed the top of her older son’s head as he watched the now sleeping baby. “That’s right, hi Tobirama.” She settled in with her two boys to await her husband’s return. The fear was still present in the back of her mind as she thought of Tobirama’s future. She only hoped the elders realized that she was not to be trifled with and they should leave her family alone.

\----

Butsuma stood at the center of the council room. At the curved table in front of him sat the six Senju elders. They had been debating for the better part of an hour on how to handle his Uchiha-eyed son. Ideas ranging from exorcism, to sacrifice, to public execution. Even now they were still arguing the best course of action to take. Whatever was chosen he knew he would still face his wife’s legendary wrath. Her vicious streak was a mile long, that’s part of the reason he chose her over her sister. But as much as it would pain her, they could not keep this child. That child was cursed, and he could not put his clan through the torment of housing a cursed child. 

Finally, the elders fell silent and Butsuma looked up at them waiting for their decision. Finally, the head elder at the center of the table, Elder Manzo stood up. Elder Manzo was an intimidating figure, a one-eyed balding man with four claw-shaped marks going down the left side of his face across his empty eye socket only covered by a small eye patch. He looked at Butsuma through his one good eye and said, “That child is an omen, but we are not yet sure whether he is bad or good.” He raised a hand to stop Butsuma from speaking. “There is an old tradition that we once had for omen children that we feel we should reinstate for this child. We will place the child in the forest alone for one full day. If the child is still there and alive then they are a good omen if they are there but dead then they were not an omen at all, but if the child is gone then they were a bad omen. Would you be willing to reinstate this tradition?” 

Butsuma mulled it over, no one would ever accept this child without proving first that he was not a bad omen. It would also give him a slight chance to bring the child back to his going-to-be-pissed wife. “I will reinstate it.” He said with a nod. 

The elders all murmured their agreement. Elder Manzo held up a hand and stopped them. “Then we will meet at the compound in just under one hour to deliver the child to the forest.” He said, as all the other elders stood. “You have made a wise choice Butsuma-sama. Your father would be proud of you.” 

Butsuma felt numb at those words. His father would be proud, the man that sent as six of his sons to die then had the audacity to be mad that only one came back. He didn’t know if he wanted a man like that to be proud of him. So, he nodded and made sure to look just grateful enough at the elder’s words. He left the room swiftly not wanting to deal with the elders any longer. As he walked through the compound, he noticed it had begun to snow. That had to be a good sign, right? He didn’t dwell on the superstitions that invaded the minds of the Senju, but he needed to do what was right for his clan. He took a deep breath before slipping silently into his own home and into the guest room turned delivery room. 

Kita was asleep on the bed curled protectively around their youngest son, while Hashirama was splayed out on the opposite side of the bed. Kita’s body acting as a barrier between the two boys, unsurprising considering just how much Hashirama fidgeted and kicked in his sleep. 

For a moment Butsuma paused. He thought how easy it would be to move Hashirama to the same side as the baby and drop the baby onto the floor. Everyone would believe that Hashirama has accidentally knocked the baby out of the bed. It would solve everything. The cursed child would be dead, Hashirama would be too young to ever remember “killing” his brother, and Kita would never hold the child’s death against her older son. Butsuma considered the idea for another moment before shaking the idea off. Kita had strategically placed herself and her sons, she would know that it was not Hashirama who killed the newborn if she woke up with him on the wrong side. 

Sighing deeply, Butsuma walked over to where the sleeping infant lay. The newborn was wrapped tightly in a Senju blanket that his mother had lovingly and painstakingly knitted for him, the Senju symbol stitched carefully into the back of the blanket. He reached down and picked the infant up.

“Tobirama…” Kita moaned in her sleep. She curled tighter around the spot that had nestled the newborn only moments before.

“Tobirama” Butsuma whispered to the infant in his arms. He cataloged the child’s features as he walked out of the room, careful not to wake his wife or older son. Despite his coloring, the boy looked so much like his mother the only thing he had gotten from Butsuma was his nose. Butsuma looked coldly down at the cursed being in his arms. As beautiful as the child may traditionally be, he was not with the curse written on his skin.

Butsuma walked out of the house and into the quiet compound. Snow continued to fall gently from the sky. Many of his clan’s men must have gone to retrieve warmer clothes or firewood. Butsuma was grateful as it meant others would not see the child that could only bring him shame. He walked swiftly and purposefully toward to compound gates, the few clan members he saw bowed their heads and moved out of his way.

The six elders were waiting by the gates to Senju compound, quietly discussing something that he could not hear. As he drew nearer, they pulled back into a line. An ancient, hunched woman with grey hair and an enormous mole over her left eyebrow, Elder Tadame, stepped forward. She looked at the babe in Butsuma’s arms with thinly veiled disgust.

“He cannot be left in Senju territory. He must be in neutral territory.” She said, eyeing the infant with suspicion as he started to fuss.

Elder Manzo stepped forward. “There is a tree that will provide adequate shelter from the precipitation.” He said, motioning for the guards to open the gates.

As the gates slowly opened, the elders filed out in a single line. Butsuma followed dutifully, tucking the baby to his chest when the guards tried to get a better look. No need to worry them over anything just yet. Butsuma followed the line of elders through the forest to the very edge of Senju territory. Barely a foot outside of Senju territory stood a tall overhanging tree, with branches surely large enough to shield the child from the falling snow.

Butsuma looked at his now awake child one last time. He could swear that there was betrayal in the quiet child’s eyes as he placed him under the tree. The child began to cry, but Butsuma and the elders ignored it and made to return to the compound.

Tobirama cried and cried until he once again exhausted himself. He fell asleep against the tree in gently falling snow.

Alone.

\----

Uchiha Kurodakara was so excited, at sixteen she had just finished her first paid assassination, that was two years younger than her sister’s first. Riding the high of her first well-paying job, she didn’t notice that she had drifted close to the edge of Senju territory. A noise startled her; she didn’t see anyone but this close to Senju territory she couldn’t be too careful. She dropped from where she’d been running in the trees to the ground, activating her Sharingan. There was no one here.

The noise came again, louder this time. It sounded like a baby crying. Kurodakara’s heart dropped, was there a baby out here all alone? Who would leave a baby out in the snow like this? She followed the cries to the base of a large, overhanging tree. There she found a child wrapped in a knit blanket, crying as loud as he could.

Kurodakara bent down and examined the child for any potential threats, finding none she picked him up gently. The cold of the child’s body seeped into her bare hands. “You poor thing,” she whispered. She gently heated her palms and cradled the child. “Who would leave a child out here in this cold.” She muttered to the infant.

As if sensing she was talking to them, the baby stopped crying and looked up at her with red eyes.

Kurodakara gasped, “A child of Amaterasu.” She held the baby flush to her chest. “You’re coming home with me. I’ll keep you safe.” She kissed the child’s head.

She tucked the child securely in one arm, reaching up to unwind her oversized scarf from around her head and neck. After she’d finally freed her scarf from her unruly, black hair, she tied it around herself like a sling. She tucked the baby inside, holding them by the bottom so they couldn’t fall out. With one final Sharingan glance around the clearing to maintain that they had not been seen, Kurodakara headed for home with her new baby tucked close to her heart. 


	2. Chapter 1

Kita woke gently in an overly warm bed, heavy blankets thrown over her tired body and Hashirama tucked gently into her side. She looked at the ceiling and realized she had been moved to the bedroom she shared with her husband, but she could not recall why that stood out to her. Brushing a hand over her stomach she remembered that she had delivered her baby earlier. She sat up quickly, looking for her baby. The bassinet was where she had placed it next to the bed day before her delivery. She reached out toward the bassinet, desiring nothing more than to snuggle with her newest child.

“He’s not in there.” Kita turned quickly toward the voice at the end of the bed, reaching for the kunai under her pillow. She relaxed momentarily when she saw her husband.

Butsuma stood at the window staring outside out the falling snow. He looked contemplative, too contemplative. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. Kita’s heart seized.

“Then, where is he?” She asked breathlessly. Butsuma did not answer her, he didn’t even turn from the window. Kita was growing more concerned. “Butsuma! Where is my son?!” She all but screamed, causing the child next to her to begin to stir.

“I did what I had to. For the good of the clan.” Butsuma said, finally turning to face his wife. There was not a drop of regret in his eyes.

Kita’s heart stopped and the anger began to seep in. “What did you do?” She asked, venom lacing her every word.

“If all goes well then you will have him back tomorrow.”

“What did you do?” Each word was punctuated by an angry snarl.

“We have reinstated an ancient clan tradition. He is being tested to see if he is cursed or not. It is for the good of the clan.” Butusuma tried to reason with his wife. He knew she was going to be mad, but he had hopes that she could be reasoned with. He was wrong.

Kita jumped from the bed on shaky legs, grabbing her husband by the collar. “Where is he?” She hissed, pulling his face closer to hers. The anger and betrayal in her eyes echoed that of the betrayal in their son’s eye, but instead of red, they were now hazel.

Butsuma made no move to pull away from his wife’s grip. She needed to get it out of her system so they could go back to their lives as before. “That’s not for you to know,” Butsuma said, trying to convey the finality of it to his wife.

“Tell me!” She screamed, causing Hashirama to cry at the loud noises too soon after waking up. “Tell me or I will find him myself!” When he did not respond to her, Kita shoved her husband backwards. She smiled vindictively as his back hit the wall, hard. She turned toward her closet angrily, passing by the bed and still crying older son.

“Mama!” Hashirama cried out, reaching for his mother as she made to walk by.

Kita sighed, ruffling the boy’s hair gently before returning toward the closet. “Mommy’ll be back baby. She’s got to find your brother.” She slammed open her closet and grabbed her fur-lined cloak, a gift from her mother on her wedding day. The cloak was the last piece of clothing she had with her birth clan’s symbol displayed on it. At this moment she was not a Senju, she was a Hatake again and she was going to find her baby. Kita threw the cloak over her nightclothes, grabbed her sword, and took off out the door still barefoot.

Despite her desperation to have her baby back Kita knew logically she had to start with the council. She knew they would have been to blame for this mess. She was going to find her baby and make them pay for taking him away from her. And even the gods themselves won’t be able to help them if her baby is gone forever. A sadistic smile graced her typically beautiful features, making her look manic and dangerous.

\----

The council room was filled with hushed words as the elders gathered around an ancient tome placed on the ceremonial stand in the center of the room. An aging man with greying brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, the historian elder, Hiko, stood over the tome reading the passage about cursed children aloud. “Should any child be born with red eyes they are considered a potential omen. Should any child be born ghost pale they are considered a potential omen. Should any child be born both red-eyed and ghost pale they are cursed and should be eliminated or cleansed before they can curse the rest of the clan.”

“We should have just killed the child outright.” Elder Manzo said as Elder Hiko finished the passage. “Our ancestors have dictated as such.”

“But why is a child with those features considered cursed? What is the reasoning?” Asked the youngest elder, a blonde buxom woman named Mayu.

“It says that in times when these children have been born there has been a famine or the Uchiha have somehow gained an upper hand. There is no real specific reason, but it does mention that these children can be cleansed if they are to stay.” Elder Hiko said, looking up from the tome.

“Cleansed?” Elder Mayu asked, unsure of the meaning that they were trying to convey.

“Exorcised,” Said the grey-haired, eagle-eyed woman who only stood maybe four and a half feet tall, Elder Yurie.

Elder Tadame waved her hand dismissively at the others. “He’ll likely be gone when we go to check on him. If not in a literal sense than in a figurative one.” The other elders nodded; they couldn’t help but agree that it would make their lives easier.

“It will be better this way. No one will have to fear that this child will bring us to ruin. And if the child survives then we perform the cleansing ritual, and all will be well. If it’s not, then we can perform the cleansing ritual as many times as needed or…” Elder Manzo trailed off as the door to the council room burst open.

The elders turned to stare at Kita as she stood in the doorway, a crazed look in her eye. “Where is my son?!” She screamed, pointing her sword at the elders. She stalked toward them like a leopard towards its prey.

Elder Hiko stepped out from behind the tome, cautiously moving toward the enraged woman. “We cannot-” He was cut off by a sword through the throat.

Kita harshly pulled the sword from the man’s neck, turning back to the five remaining elders. “Tell me where my son is.” She brandished her now bloodied sword.

The remain elders looked at where Elder Hiko’s body had fallen to the ground, motionless. They looked to one another as if asking who would try to placate her next. With a heavy sigh Elder Tadame stepped forward, “We’re doing what best for the clan.” She tried to reason but soon found the other woman behind her, that sword at her throat.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill all of you right now?” Kita hissed.

Butsuma stormed into the council room. “Kita! Stop this madness now!”

“You want madness. I’ll show you madness.” She cackled, slicing off Elder Tadame’s head and once again turning her sword to the remain elders.

“Kita!” Butsuma’s word fell on deaf ears as his wife moved toward the next elder.

Elder Mayu froze as Kita came towards her, bloodied sword pointed at her. “He’s in the forest just outside of Senju territory! Under the large overhanging tree!” The blonde woman yelled, pulling away from the crazed woman.

At those words Kita rushed past her husband, pushing him out of the way with her sword with the sick satisfaction as she felt it pierce skin. She ran from the council room to the edge of the Senju compound where the gates stood. She pushed chakra into her feet and vaulted herself over the compound walls, ignoring the protesting guards as she continued to run. She ran until she hit the edge of Senju territory and found the tree Elder Mayu had spoken of. She searched all around the base of the tree, brushing aside the fallen snow to look for her missing child. When she found no sign of the child she dropped to the ground. She screamed a guttural scream of agony. The Senju who had followed her, including her husband and the remain elders were frozen by the noise of pure anguish coming from the woman in front of them.

But what was more horrifying to the elders and Butsuma was that the baby was gone. Less than six hours into the test and the baby was already gone. The cursed child was no more but were they still cursed.

\----

Kurodakara made it back to Uchiha territory in fairly good time considering her new squirming bundle tucked into the sling on her chest. She cooed at the child as she came up to the gates to the compound. Luck appeared to be on her side today as her sister was one of the guards on duty.

Her sister, who could almost be her twin for how similar they looked despite a four-year age difference, met her at the tree line before the gates. “Kuro, what have you got there?” Aiko asked, pointing at the sling wrapped around her sister’s body.

Kurodakara shifted her hold on the bundle in the sling ever so slightly. She knew she would need permission to keep this child and she was not quite ready to get her sister’s and her own hopes up just yet that this child would be theirs. “I need to speak with the clan head,” She said, avoiding her sister’s question.

Aiko nodded and Shunshined away. Kurodakara continued the rest of the way to the gate. The other guard, Kurodakara’s cousin Isamu checked her mission papers and, noticing the sling, made a quick once over with his Sharingan before allowing her into the compound. She thanked him and walked in with the baby still tucked tightly to her chest.

Everything was quite busy inside the compound. People were walking by and going about their days, children were playing in the freshly fallen snow, and overall it seemed a very typical day in the compound. Kurodakara counted her blessings that she did not see the clan gossip anywhere nearby. The woman would have a field day if she saw Kurodakara walking into the compound with a baby filled sling after a mission. As she was looking around Kurodakara saw her sister approaching with the clan head. The pair moved toward her, drawing some attention from the other Uchiha but many feigned politeness and pretended to be focused on their own business.

Tajima gave Kurodakara a hard look before focusing on the bundle in the sling. “What is it?” He questioned brusquely.

Kurodakara gently lifted her precious bundle out of the makeshift sling so that her sister and clan head could see. “A child of Amaterasu.” She whispered reverently.

The child blinked blearily at the Aiko and Tajima. Aiko gasped as she saw the child’s red eyes and light coloring. Even their normally impassive clan head looked slightly surprised before schooling his expression back to a neutral one.

“I found them abandoned in the forest just outside of Senju territory,” Kurodakara added, as she tucked the child gently back into the warmth of the sling.

Everyone in the surrounding area, Tajima included, momentarily froze at the name of their greatest enemies. Tajima shook it off first, telling Aiko to get the priestesses. She started at the order but bowed and took off, breaking the spell on the Uchiha around them as they went back their days. Tajima then turned back toward Kurodakara. “Follow me,” he said, motioning for her to follow him.

Kurodakara placed a supportive hand under the baby in the sling and followed her clan head. She could feel the eyes of all her clan members as she passed by. She could almost feel their questions radiating off of them, but she pushed on. Everyone would know in time what was going on but for now, she needed to focus on the child. She followed Tajima to the main household and into the main drawing-room.

As they came into the room Tajima turned to face her again. “Sit,” he said pointing her toward a chair. “Wait.” He walked out of the room leaving Kurodakara alone with the baby, her baby.

She slipped the baby out of the makeshift sling again, making sure the blankets were still wrapped tightly enough to keep the little one’s body heat in. “It will all be fine.” She whispered to the baby in arms. “Here you’ll be loved. Here you’ll be accepted. Here you’ll be treasured.” She kissed to baby gently on the head, stroking the feather-soft hair on their head.

Moments later Tajima walked back into the room with his wife Lady Rina. Kurodakara had never seen the woman known as the Uchiha beauty up close before. She was young at twenty, but not too young for her twenty-six-year-old husband. Her ink-black hair was tied into a messy bun that she made look flawless and her dark Uchiha eyes held such kindness.

“This is my wife Rina,” Tajima said as blunt as ever. He motioned toward his wife.

Kurodakara made to stand and properly greet the woman but was stopped by Rina. “No need to get up on my account.” She said with a genial smile. “I just wanted to know if you knew the last time this little one had been fed.”

Kurodakara froze, she did not know, and she had done none of the things that were required for baby care since she had picked the child up off the forest floor. “I don’t know. I just found them and brought them home.” Kurodakara said, shame welling up inside her as she felt the baby making sucking motions against the fabric of their blankets.

“Well, why don’t I take them and feed them,” Rina suggested, stretching her arms out toward the teenager.

Kurodakara knew the Lady Rina had given birth to her second child only nine days ago and she was likely able to feed the child where Kurodakara could not. “Okay, thank you Lady Rina.” She said, gently handing the baby to Rina.

Rina sat in a nearby chair so that Kurodakara could keep her baby in her line of sight. She loosened her top to give the child access to her breasts and gently encouraged to baby to latch. Rina smiled as the child began suckling in earnest. She looked down at the infant in her arms, stroking their face and hair, looking for any clues to their age. “This little one can’t be more than a day old. I’d guess only a few hours from how squished they still are.” She said, shocked that any mother would abandon their child this young.

Kurodakara was both surprised and not at the lady’s assessment of how young the child was. The infant seemed quite young when Kurodakara picked them up, but she had very little frame of reference to work with. But the fact that a child, especially that young had been left outside in the snow like that broke her heart. She didn’t understand how someone could do something like that and she vocalized her concern, “How could anyone leave a baby out in the snow like that though?

Rina looked up at Kurodakara with the eyes of an ancient soul and said, “Other clans don’t see these children as the blessings they are. They cannot look past their eyes and their coloring to see that these children have so much to offer. But their loss is always our gain.” She smiled lightly at the teenager across from her before turning her attention back to the child in her arms.

“But why leave them in the forest? All the clans around here know that we will care for these children. No questions asked.” Kurodakara couldn’t understand how someone could be so heartless as to throw a baby away.

“It may have something to do with this,” Tajima said, pointing to the Senju clan symbol stitched into the knit blanket. “The heartless bastards probably wanted to be rid of the child but didn’t want to kill it on their territory.”

At that moment Kurodakara’s heart stopped, someone had wanted to kill her baby, Rina closed her eyes as if in prayer, and Tajima fell back into a contemplative silence. The tension rocketed with a mix-bag of emotions swirling through the occupants of the room, minus the baby of course. All sat silently, the only sounds coming from the baby eating. The silence was broken, and the tension snapped by a knock at the door.

“Enter!” Tajima yelled out.

Aiko stepped into the room followed by Amaterasu’s priestesses. Kurodakara could not remember the women’s names but she had seen them around the compound occasionally. The first priest to enter was the older woman, a woman nearing sixty with silver hair pulled into a high bun. Her red eyes stopped on every person in the room as she entered. The other priestess was much younger, only in her early twenties. Her white-blonde hair was pulled up in a braided bun with two face-framing curls to accentuate her red eyes. Unlike her older counterpart, she did not look at the room’s occupants instead moving straight to the clearest amount of table space and setting down a large bag filled with who knows what.

Both women wore the traditional outfits typically saved for the welcoming of a new member to the clan through Amaterasu, white kimonos with oversized sleeves. On the sleeves of the kimono was the Uchiha fan stitched in all white thread to match the Uchiha fan on the back of the kimonos in the proper color. Only the priestesses wore kimonos with the fan on both the sleeves and the back. Other children of Amaterasu in the clan wore their birth clan’s symbol on the sleeves and Uchiha fan on the back of their ceremonial robes. The children of Amaterasu in their clan could only become priestesses or priests by being born to Uchiha parents.

Kurodakara was surprised to see the women in the tradition grab for the welcoming ceremony for a new child of Amaterasu. She thought if they were to do a ceremony it would take place as it traditionally did, but clearly, she was wrong.

The older of two priestesses stepped forward first. “We heard there was a new child of Amaterasu,” She said. Her voice was scratchy and rough as if it had been a long time since she had spoken to anyone above a whisper. “May we see the child?” She asked, turning to Rina.

Rina motioned to wait for a moment as the baby finished eating. Once the child was finished and gently burped Rina passed them to the elder priestess.

The younger priestess was busy setting up supplies around the room. There was a lit candle in each corner, incense was burning in three different scents, and crystals were spread across the table with a brass goblet in the center of them. “Almost finished Lady Kichōna,” the young priestess whispered, lighting a small fire in the brass goblet.

“Take your time Sutekina. The ritual must be done well since it cannot be completed in full.” Kichōna said as she unwrapped the baby from the blanket, taking notice of the clan markings on it. She paused in her unwrapping of the infant and looked at the child with sorrowful pity before turning back to the clan head’s wife. “I’m sorry to trouble you Lady Rina but would you have a clean diaper? It seems this little one has not been changed at all.”

“Oh goodness, of course.” Rina got up and walked further into the house in search of changing supplies.

Kichōna then turned to Kurodakara and asked, “Are you to be this child’s mother?”

Kurodakara stood from where she had been sitting, moving toward the elder priestess and her child. “Yes ma’am,” she said.

The priestess handed her back the baby, and Kurodakara could now tell clearly they needed changing. She shoved down a wave of guilt that she had not done so sooner, when had she had the time or the supplies, she was doing the best she could at the moment.

Kichōna clearly sensing Kurodakara’s stress turned her back to the matter at hand. “What is your name dear?” The priestess asked patiently

“Kurodakara.”

“And do you have family to act as a witness?” Kichōna asked.

Aiko looked up from where she had been standing at attention in the front entranceway, waiting for new orders. She looked at her sister and then at the priestess. “I’m her sister, Aiko,” she said, moving closer to where her sister stood with the infant.

“Wonderful, then we can perform the second half of the welcome ceremony.” Kichōna smiled. “We cannot do the first part without knowing if this child had another name and with no birth parents present.”

Rina came back with diaper supplies in one arm and a cooing baby in her other arm. “Here.” She said thrusting the diapers at Kurodakara and the baby at her husband. “I need to go get Madara down. He climbed the wall again.” She stormed back down the hallway, muttering about “stupid husbands” and “chakra controlling two-year-olds.”

Kurodakara handed the changing supplies to her sister so that she could kneel with the baby. She settled the baby on the ground and motioned for her sister to hand her the supplies. Never had she been so grateful to her neighbor for begging for help with her children as she expertly changed the baby’s diaper. “Well looks like you’re a boy.” She said, gently poking at his stomach.

Kurodakara handed the baby to her sister while she cleaned up the mess from the diaper change, Tajima directing her where to put things in monosyllabic answers. Once she had cleaned everything up and washed her hands, Kurodakara returned to the drawing-room.

Aiko handed her sister back the baby after she returned to the room. Kurodakara kissed his head before Kichōna motioned for her to hand the baby back. Kurodakara passed the baby to the priestess.

Sutekina, who had been drawing runes on the table around the goblet finished one final rune before turning to the other priestess. “We are ready to begin Lady Kichōna,” she said just as Rina returned with her disgruntled two-year-old, tossing him at her husband while she took her infant back from him.

“Wonderful,” Kichōna said in a dreamlike tone. “Let’s begin.”

Sutekina started to chant over the fire in the brass goblet, the crystals and runes began to glow in sync with the chanting. Chakra grew thick in the air as the crystals and runes glowed brighter. The faster she chanted the brighter everything got and the thicker the chakra became.

Kichōna voice broke the spell of the crystals and runes as she lifted the child over her head. “Amaterasu, mother of many we bring forth another of your children. No longer will he be Senju but instead named by you. Please name your child and we shall care for him on the Earthly plane as you have sworn us to do.” Kichōna walked around the room as she spoke, stopping before each candle in the corners, before coming and stand next to the flame in the brass goblet. “What do you name your child?”

The fire jumped to almost the ceiling, causing everyone to lean backward except the priestesses and oddly enough Madara. The flames flickered and danced for several minutes before returning to their previously contained state.

“You have named your child Uchiha Tobira. Daughter of Amaterasu for protection from her original clan.” Kichōna said, lifting the child once more. “Thank you for entrusting her and allowing Kurodakara and her family, including her sister Aiko, to raise your daughter as their own.”

As Kichōna finished her statement the flames went out completely, leaving the room suddenly cooler. The crystals and the runes went out with the fire, leaving the room just a touch darker as well.

Everyone waited in silence for a moment, including the priestesses. When nothing happened Kurodakara asked, “What now?”

Kichōna turned to smile at her. “Now you get to raise your daughter.”

“So, I have to raise him as a girl?” Kurodakara asked, not fully understanding what just happened.

“It makes a lot of sense if you think about.” Tajima chimed in. “The Senju know they left a boy to die, so if they were to find a male Uchiha who looks the same and is about the same age then they might kill the child or worse torture him for anything bad that has happened in their clan since his birth.”

“That does make a lot of sense,” Kurodakara said, taking her now daughter from Kichōna’s arms. She smiled at the infant in her arms. “Hi, Tobira. I’m your new mommy.” She leaned down and kissed her child’s head.

“Wait,” Aiko said, “Does this mean I’m an auntie?” She squealed hugging her sister and her new daughter. “There’s so much to do and so much to get. I going to go start now.” Aiko took off for her shopping and borrowing adventure. They did not have enough money to have everything brand new, but Aiko would remember that as she gathered supplies, at least Kurodakara hoped she would.

Kurodakara turned her attention from her overzealous sister to the cleaning priestesses. She bowed slightly so as not to jostle the baby, “Thank you for honoring my daughter and finding her name.”

“We do it for any child of Amaterasu,” Kichōna said, with a kind smile. “Now it’s up to you to raise her right and help her find her path.”

Kurodakara nodded at that, before turning to her clan head and his wife. She smiled at them, bowing slightly again. “Thank you two for everything as well.”

Rina waved her off with a smile. “Of course, children are a blessing,” she said, cuddling her sleeping son. “I’m so lucky to have Izuna,” There a was an annoyed grunt at her feet. She laughed as she ran her hands through her older child’s hair. “And Madara.”

At the mention of his name, Madara turned to his father and made impatient noises lifting his hands in the air in a way that spoke of this being the norm.

Tajima sighed. “Madara if you want to be picked up, say up.” He encouraged. He turned his attention back to Kurodakara, “This boy’s still not talking yet. He’s stubborn.”

In response Madara stomped on his father’s foot and made more impatient sounds, still lifting his arms up.

Tajima caved as he looked down at the chubby cheeks and pouty face. He picked his son up and placed him on his hip. “Stop doing that,” he said once his son was eye level.

“If you keep giving in like that then he’s never going to learn to talk and he’s going to throw a tantrum every time he wants something,” Rina said matter-of-factly.

Kichōna laughed as she placed the last of the ceremonial items in their bag. “If you need our help with that you know where to find us,” she said, “We can usually help little ones find their words.”

“Thank you for the offer, maybe if he’s still not talking in a couple of months,” Rina said with a smile. While Rina trusted the priestesses would help or try to help Madara, she was afraid that he would become too violent with them and scare them off.

“Anytime you need us,” Kichōna said, more an open invitation than a true statement. “But we must be on our way now.” Kichōna bowed to Tajima and then to Rina. Sutekina followed suit shortly after, careful with how far she bowed so as not to spill anything out of the ceremonial bag. Kichōna turned to Kurodakara and Tobira. “I wish you nothing but happiness and luck,” she said to both mother and daughter. She reached out and stroked the baby-soft hair on the newborn’s head before she left the main house. The younger priestess following her out.

Kurodakara turned back to her clan head and his wife after the pair had left. “I should probably be going too. I’m going to stop at the medic-nin to see if they can help me with feeding this little one.” Kurodakara said with a slight bow.

Rina got all excited, “Ooh, I heard they have a way of stimulating lactation so that’s a good idea. If they give you any issues about doing that then tell them I told you to do it and if they still give you issues, then I’ll come and kick all their asses.” Rina said with a smile.

“I appreciate the offer and if all else fails I might take you up on it,” Kurodakara said. She turned back to the clan head and bowed to him again, “Thank you again for everything.”

As Kurodakara made to leave she heard a little voice behind her. “Mine!” She turned around to see that Madara was pointing at the baby in her arms.

“He said mine!” Tajima exclaimed, “His first word! He’s talking! It’s only taken two years!”

“Mine!” Madara said again, still pointing at Tobira in Kurodakara’s arms. “Mine baby!” He started making grabby hands at the newborn, but Kurodakara was too far out of his reach.

“Oh honey, that’s not your baby. That’s Kurodakara’s baby. She’s going to take her home now.” Rina said, stroking Madara’s hair. “This is your baby,” she said, showing Izuna off to Madara.

“No! Mine baby!” Madara said again, more forcefully, still making grabby hands at Tobira.

Tajima sighed deeply, the sigh of someone who has lived through one too many of these experiences. “This could be a while,” Tajima said, holding Madara more tightly so he would not fall and hurt himself. He turned to Kurodakara. “I’d leave while you still can. Avoid the impending tantrum.”

“Thank you again,” Kurodakara said with another quick bow before racing out of the clan head’s house just in time to hear an ear-splitting shriek of anger.

Kurodakara looked down at the baby in her arms, her new daughter. “Alright Tobira, it’s you and me now. I’m going to take care of you and love you. I just hope you never learn to screech quite like that.”

Kurodakara looked around at her clansmen, her family, and her friends milling about the compound. She knew this child would know nothing but love from her clan and herself. And while she may only sixteen, she has never felt more ready for anything than she has for motherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be an interlude explaining more of the ceremony of bringing in a new child of Amaterasu.
> 
> This chapter explains why but for the rest of the story Tobirama will be referred to as Tobira and with female pronouns. If there is any confusion on that please feel free to let me know.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have significantly updated the prologue and chapter 1 if you would like to go back and read those. You'll also notice this is not the interlude I initially promised, I needed to finish this part first. The next chapter will be the interlude.
> 
> This chapter goes into some detail about breastfeeding so if the makes you uncomfortable I would suggest you avoid the whole medical house part.

Kurodakara was a mommy on a mission as she walked from the clan head’s house toward the medical house, her baby tucked into her makeshift sling. The medical house was two doors down from the clan head’s house and it was not much different from any other house in the compound. Kurodakara walked into the building, hoping that it would not be too busy as there had not been any large battles recently. She was relieved when she saw that nobody else was there, aside from the two medic-nin on duty.

The medics turned to look at her as the door closed behind her. Both stood as she walked toward them, still holding her precious bundle in her makeshift sling. The first was a woman near Kurodakara’s age, a little older, probably about eighteen with brown hair and Uchiha dark eyes, Sachio. Kurodakara had known her since childhood. The other medic was one of the two Kurodakara had been hoping to see.

Kurodakara turned to the second medic, a woman in her mid-thirties with long white hair pulled into a tight topknot and bright red eyes. “Akarui, I need your help,” she said.

Sachio and Akarui exchanged a glance before turning back to Kurodakara. “Is there any reason it has to be me?” Akarui asked.

Kurodakara reached into the makeshift sling, careful to leave the newborn’s Senju labeled blanket inside, as she pulled her out. “This little one just joined our clan and I would like her to have a quick once over. I found her on the forest floor out in the snow.”

Akarui gasped, as she looked at the child in Kurodakara’s arms. She walked over, stroking the infant’s head. “Another child of Amaterasu? Did the ceremony happen? Why was it not a public event?”

Kurodakara looked around Akarui to Sachio who was pretending not to listen. “Could we speak in private? Some of this information should probably remain confidential.”

Akarui nodded and turned to Sachio. “Go take a break. Be back in fifteen.” She said, waving the younger medic away.

“But-” Sachio started, only to be cut off by a look from the red-eyed medic. “Fine,” she said, slumping as she made her way out of the medical house.

Akarui watched her leave before motioning for Kurodakara to follow her into one of the rooms. Once inside she activated the rudimentary privacy seal, they had bought off a pack of bandits a few years back. “We can speak freely now,” she said, smiling at Kurodakara. “And I can check this little one over.”

Kurodakara explained everything that had just happened over the last couple of hours from finding the baby in the forest just outside of Senju territory, to the impromptu welcoming ceremony, and final to the fact that this child would need to be raised as a girl and not as a boy as they had been born. “I don’t want everyone to know that she’s actually a boy. If too many people know they it might get out to other clans and the Senju may find out or they’ll treat her differently. I don’t want that for her.” Kurodakara said, stroking Tobira’s hand.

“Well, all children of Amaterasu know that they need to protect one another so I would never endanger Tobira by revealing that she was born a boy to anyone but those who need to know,” Akarui said. “That being said, I will need to let Eikō know that she is a girl who was born a boy. The same rules apply to him, as a child of Amaterasu he is unable to endanger her by revealing that she was born a boy.”

“If you must tell him I understand,” Kurodakara said, watching as Akarui finished her exam.

“It will give you two of us that you can bring Tobira to if she ever becomes sick,” Akarui said placatingly. She finished her exam and placed Tobira in a clean diaper before handing her to Kurodakara. “She seems healthy. A little colder than we would like and a little on the smaller side, but all in all she’s pretty healthy.”

“Thank you,” Kurodakara said, snuggling the baby to her chest.

“It’ll be interesting to have a non-Uchiha born child of Amaterasu from a clan other than the Hatake,” Akarui said, smiling at the scene before her.

“That’s right, you, Eikō, and Hageshī were all born to the Hatake,” Kurodakara said.

“We were,” Akarui nodded, a far-off look in her eyes. She shook it off and focused on Kurodakara again. “Anything else you need help with?” She asked.

“Um,” Kurodakara paused, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “Lady Rina mentioned you may have something to help me lactate so I can feed Tobira.”

Akarui laughed, waving her hand as if trying to erase Kurodakara’s blush. “No reason to be embarrassed by that,” she said. “You just want to be able to feed your baby without relying on neighbors and family. I get it. We have a new tea that you need to drink, it mimics the hormones that make you lactate, and I will accelerate the milk production with chakra. Should be done in about twenty minutes after you drink the tea.”

“Can we do that please?” Kurodakara said, gently rocking her now sleeping baby.

“Of course, but I’m going to need Sachio’s help. Somebody’s got to hold the baby.” Akarui walked over to the doorway and broke the privacy seal, placing another un-activated one over the finished one. “Sachio, come here please,” she said leaning out into the front of the medical house. “And bring the lactation tea.”

Akarui walked back over to Kurodakara and Tobira, reaching out to take the sleeping infant into her arms. “I need you to take off the sling and any outwear that you have on.”

Kurodakara removed the makeshift sling and the Senju blanket from inside, careful not to let the clan symbol be seen. She then slipped off her heavy top layer, leaving only her mesh armor undershirt on. As she finished undressing, Sachio walked back into the room carrying a steaming teapot and a teacup.

“Put the tea on the table please,” Akarui said, rocking the sleeping baby. “Then come take this little one.”

Sachio placed the teapot and teacup down before turning back to Akarui to take the sleeping baby into her arms. “Hi, little one,” she whispered to the baby. “What’s their name?” She asked looking up at Akarui and Kurodakara.

“Her name’s Tobira,” Kurodakara said softly.

“Hi, Tobira,” Sachio said, stroking the baby’s hair and counting her fingers. “You’re a cutie. I bet you’ll have all the boys when you get older.”

Akarui smiled at the other medic before pouring a cup of tea for Kurodakara. “Drink this,” she said, handing her the teacup. “Once you’ve finished, I need you to take off your top. I need as much access to your chakra paths as possible for this to work.”

“Okay,” Kurodakara said. She took a sip and scrunched her face at the taste. She tilted the cup back and drank it as quickly as possible. She swore she heard someone laughing in the background, but she was too busy grimacing at the bitter aftertaste. “What was that?” She asked, pulling her top off.

“Peach, soy, sesame, and garlic,” Akarui said with an innocent smile. “They’re all good for your hormone levels. Now lay back.”

Kurodakara lay down, staring at the ceiling. Akarui stood over her with glowing green hands hovering over her chest. Kurodakara could feel a tug at her chakra as it reacted to Akarui’s chakra. Kurodakara closed her eyes and let the medic take care of the procedure. She opened her eyes again when the tugging on her chakra stopped and her chest felt heavier.

“All done,” Akarui said. “Let’s see if someone wants to test it out.” She turned toward Sachio and Tobira, taking the now fussing baby in her arms.

Kurodakara’s eye grew wide as she felt herself starting to leak at the sound of Tobira’s fussing. “What?” She said.

“It means it worked,” Akarui said, handing Tobira to Kurodakara. She positioned the baby in the younger woman’s arms. “Now hold her to your breast and brush her lips with your nipple. When her mouth opens, make sure she takes the whole nipple into her mouth to latch correctly.”

Kurodakara followed the medic’s instructions to get Tobira to latch. “She did it!” Kurodakara said excitedly, as Tobira started to suckle in earnest.

Akarui and Sachio smiled at the young mother and her new baby. “We’ll step out while you finish that. Let us know if you need any help burping her,” Akarui said, leading Sachio out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Kurodakara finished her first feeding with her daughter, burping her before she put her tops back on. She wrapped Tobira in her Senju blanket before retying her makeshift sling and slipping her daughter back in. She stepped out of the room and back into the front of the medical house.

“Thank you for all your help,” Kurodakara said, bowing to Akarui and Sachio.

“Any time,” Akarui said with a no big deal kind of wave. “But Kuro, do bring her back soon. Eikō and Hageshī will want to meet their new sister of Amaterasu.”

“I will,” Kurodakara said, “I promise.” She left the medical house and headed for the house she shared with her sister.

Their house was only two streets away from the medical house, so it was not a long walk, but just enough time to give Kurodakara a small jolt of panic at the notion that she had nothing for Tobira. As she walked up to her door, she started thinking of all the people she could ask to borrow supplies from.

Kurodakara pushed the door open but found she was stopped by something. “Aiko,” she knocked. “Aiko are you in there?”

The door closed and Kurodakara heard things moving and shifting before the door swung open to reveal her sister in her rattiest cleaning clothes and her hair tied up in a messy bun. “You’re back earlier than I thought you’d be,” Aiko said, moving out of the way to let her sister in. “I thought you’d be showing off your new daughter around the compound.”

“I left Tajima-sama’s house and went straight to the medical house. I think Tobira needs to sleep a little and I just came back from a mission, I have yet to bathe or rest. I just wanted to make sure I could feed my baby. Now I’m going to go bathe if you can watch Tobira and then I going to…” Kurodakara trailed off as she looked around the room.

There was a bassinet in the center of their entryway, that was what had been blocking the door. Around the living room were scatter toys, clothes, hairpins, bottles, diapers, and all sorts of baby supplies.

Noticing the shock on her sister’s face, Aiko said, “I went around to all the neighbors and asked if they had baby supplies. I know money’s tight right now and as much as I’d like to go into the civilian village and buy all new stuff this is just more practical.”

Kurodakara threw her arms around her sister’s neck, mindful of the baby between them. “Thank you, oh, thank you. This means so much. I love you. You’re the best sister.” Unshed tears clung to both girls’ eyes as they pulled back from the hug.

“What kind of big sister would I be if I didn’t help my little sister when she needed it,” Aiko said, mussing Kurodakara’s hair. “That’s not even the best part. I picked up your payment from your assassination mission and Masahiro is going to the civilian village to buy this one a brand-new dress. So, she has one new thing.”

“Sending your boyfriend out on errands?” Kurodakara laughed.

“The best use for a boyfriend,” Aiko said with a smirk. The sisters shared a laugh.

Kurodakara sobered shortly after, surveying the room once again. Her sister had to have worked quickly to get all of these supplies even with Masahiro’s help, which she likely had. Kurodakara reached into her makeshift sling and pulled Tobira out, blanket and all. She placed her daughter in the bassinet and looked at her sister again. Kurodakara pulled Aiko tight to her body. “Thank you for supporting me. Honestly, I can’t thank you enough.”

The sisters stood in the entryway to their house holding each other tightly as they watched the baby in the bassinet beside them. This was their happy little family, and may Amaterasu bless them that they stay that way.

\----

Kita slammed against the bars of the Senju holding cell snarling at the guards who were tasked with watching over her. After her breakdown in the forest, she had killed two more of the elders Elder Yurie and Elder Ryuji fell to the woman’s sword. She then turned the blade on her husband, trying to kill him and nearly succeeding a few times. She had nicked his neck twice before the guards subdued her. They were now awaiting orders from Clan Head Butsuma on what to do with her.

The door to the room opened and Butsuma stalked in with the two remaining elders. He turned to the guards. “You are dismissed,” he said harshly. The guards scrambled to get out of the room before enraging their clan head.

Butsuma and Elder Manzo mover toward the holding cell, while Elder Mayu chose to keep her distance. She was not going to piss off an angry woman any more than she already was, thank you very much.

“What is wrong with you?!” Butsuma yelled at his caged wife. “Do you not understand that you stabbed me. Three times!”

“Oh, stop whining I only stabbed you once. At best, I nicked you twice. You big baby.” Kita said, still glaring at people in front of her. “What do you want anyway? You here to execute me. I mean did murder four of my son’s murderers.” She mocked.

“Kita, this is serious!” Butsuma yelled. “We may have to kill you!”

“Not if we blame the one responsible,” Elder Manzo said cryptically.

“What the fuck are you on about?!” Butsuma asked, turning to face the elder standing beside him.

“Why the child of course.” Elder Manzo said as if it was obvious. “She carried a cursed child for nine months. Some of the curse was bound to rub off on her. All the murders, the child’s doing.”

“Stop it!” Kita screamed, reaching through the bars to grab at Elder Manzo. “Stop blaming an innocent child for what I did! I did it and I’d do it again!”

Elder Manzo scoffed at her. “See the curse still has hold of her. It should wear off soon.” He turned a predatory grin on Kita. “And if it doesn’t, we’ll send her back to the Hatake and you can marry her little sister Butsuma. There is still a matter of two more children to be born.”

Kita snarled, still desperately trying to grab the Elder and throttle him. “You can’t have her!”

“Then we’ll take our land back. It is rightfully ours until your clan has provided _three_ children who survive their first year. So far we only have one.” Elder Manzo spoke to Kita as if speaking to a small child. “We can always take the land back. It is after all _only_ farmland.”

“You bastard!” Kita screamed. “I would have had two children if you hadn’t killed my son!”

Elder Manzo laughed unapologetically. “Well, that’s a_ shame_.” Kita screamed and snarled trying desperately to kick the many in front of her.

Butsuma stepped back up, getting down to her level but just out of grabbing distance. “The marriage contract gives you three options you stay and provide me with two more heirs who must all turn one before the contract ends, we send you back to the Hatake clan and I marry your sister to provide me two more children, or we take back the land. Your choice.” He said coldly.

“Leave,” Kita said with quiet venom. “I will have an answer in the morning.

“See that you do, or I decide.” Said Elder Manzo. “And I’m in the mood for some farmland.” He smiled at Kita, that stupid condescending smile. Kita just wanted to tear his mouth off his face to change his smile.

The two elders left the room, Elder Manzo walked out as if owned the world and Elder Mayu scampered out like a frightened bunny. But Butsuma stayed behind, still staring at his wife.

“Leave,” Kita said again. Butsuma did not move. “I do not want to see your face any longer.”

“You loved me this morning, why did this change it?” He asked genuinely.

“Are you stupid?! You killed my child! And I never loved you, I married you out of duty to my clan and my sister!” Kita screamed.

“Well, who is your duty to now?” Butsuma asked tauntingly. “Are you going to still protect your baby sister? I wouldn’t mind a ride with her.”

“She’s sixteen you bastard! You will never get your hands on her.” Kita tried futilely swiping at him.

“So you’re staying then?” Butsuma asked.

Kita deflated, pressing her back against the bar she had been trying to strangle people through. “What choice do I have?” She said defeated. “But the day that final child turns year old, I will kill you. That’s a promise.”

“Is it? Oh well, you’re going to spend some time in here. Get your head on straight before we let you out.” Butsuma said, standing up. “Wouldn’t want you to kill anyone else.” He turned and left the room.

“No, we wouldn’t want that,” Kita said sarcastically. She hated her husband, she hated this clan, she hated this room, but most important she hated that bastard with one eye. She was going to make Elder Manzo pay one day, she’d figure out somehow.

\----  
Two weeks had passed since Kurodakara brought Tobira home. Everything seemed to have happened in a whirlwind. Everyone wanted to meet her daughter, hold her daughter, snuggle her daughter. If they weren’t there to see Tobira then they were dropping off food or clothes for Kurodakara, Aiko, and Masahiro who seemed to be living with them now. Kurodakara appreciated all of the kindness but she was getting tired of people invading her space. Since things had been quiet on the battlefields for the last couple of weeks, it appeared people were filling their time by stealing Kurodakara’s.

This was one of the rare days of peace. No one had come to see the baby or bring food or toys. Kurodakara was sprawled out on her back on the couch reading a Katon jutsu scroll held over her face while Tobira slept on her chest.

Kurodakara tensed as the door opened but as Masahiro’s familiar chakra walked in she relaxed. He was early today. “Aiko’s still on patrol,” Kurodakara said, going back to her scroll.

Masahiro came to a stop at the back of the couch, his navy blue hair hanging over his left eye and down to his chin covering one of his Uchiha black eyes. “I know, I was counting on that. I wanted to set something up and I was hoping you could help.” Masahiro said, unsure of himself.

“If you’re gonna propose just do it. She’ll absolutely say yes.” Kurodakara said. She laughed at the look of shock on her future brother-in-law’s face, careful not to dislodge her sleeping baby.

“How’d you know?” Masahiro asked amazed.

Kurodakara rolled her eyes. She placed a hand around Tobira’s body and sat up. “You practically live here already, and I saw you playing with the ring two days ago.”

Masahiro relaxed a little. “So, you think she’ll say yes.”

“She’d be a moron not to,” Kurdakara muttered. Masahiro gave her an unimpressed look, so Kurodakara decided to change the topic. “Have you perhaps heard anything about this little one’s origin?”

“The only thing I’ve heard about missing or abandoned babies is that Senju Butsuma dumped his own son under a tree and he went missing. Apparently, his wife and the whole Hatake clan are pissed, like war potential pissed but there's some contract or something stopping it so they're at a, like, stalemate.” Masahiro said with a shrug. “Seems like a shitshow if you ask me. I was surprised though; the kid’s name was super close to this one’s name.”

“What was their name?” Kurodakara asked stiffly.

“Like Tobirama or something similar. I don’t remember.” Masahiro shrugged and made his way to Aiko’s bedroom.

Once the door was shut, Kurodakara looked down at the baby in her arms. “I guess you were Butsuma’s son. You would have been a clan heir. Wow, that’s crazy.” Kurodakara kissed her daughter’s head. “You are never going back to the Senju. You’re my baby now. And I love you.”

Kurodakara shifted Tobira just slightly and she stood up deciding a nap would be nice right now. She carried Tobira in her room and curled up on her bed with the baby, taking a much-needed nap. She was woken up a couple of hours later by the happy screams of yes from the living room. Not a moment later Aiko burst through the door showing off her ring and babbling about a wedding.

It looks like their family just grew by one and Kurodakara couldn’t be happier.


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the interlude chapter, less about Tobira/Tobirama and more about the expansion of their world.

Nara Shikakai sat in front of the mirror and brushed her shoulder-length black hair, pinning it into a tight mourning bun instead of her usual high ponytail. She stared at her reflection, a reflection she barely recognized. She was paler than she’d ever been, and huge bags had formed under her hazel eyes. She closed her eyes a took a deep, calming breath before stepping out of her tent. At only eighteen she was losing her babies.

Outside her aunt, Kenza was cooking breakfast over a small fire. She too had her hair in a mourning bun and looked wearier than her twenty-nine years. Their three other companions sat on a log around the fire, each lost in their own thoughts.

Yamanaka Inoshi looked up as Shikakai stepped out into the sun. His long, light blonde hair was pulled into an intricate mourning braid. His green eyes softened as she walked toward him. “How you feeling?” He asked, taking her hand.

Shikakai shrugged, eschewing her formal, black kimono. Inoshi stood and fixed her kimono so it was set properly. “Why must we dress like we are attending a funeral?” Shikakai asked, pulling at the kimono sleeves.

“Because that’s what we were asked to do.” Shikakai’s younger brother Shikari said, staring into the fire their aunt was cooking over. He too was dressed in a formal, black kimono and his black hair was pulled into the Nara mourning bun. He looked too somber for his eight years.

Shikakai sat in Inoshi’s vacated spot, Inoshi sitting on her lap in retaliation and comfort. “You know you don’t have to do this,” He whispered in her ear. “We could just tell them you changed your mind. I’m sure they wouldn’t be offended.”

Shikakai shook her head. “I must,” She whispered back, clinging to the soft material of Inoshi’s mourning dress.

Everything fell near-silent again, the only sounds coming from Kenza’s cooking. Just as Shikakai started to zone out she felt herself and Inoshi being lifted. She looked up at Akimichi Chōrō as he pulled his friends and teammates into his large lap. He too was dressed in a black kimono and in his red hair were two black butterfly beads worn when mourning.

“You looked like you needed a hug.” He said, pulling her close. Inoshi joined the hug wordlessly.

“Are you really gonna do this?” Inoshi asked her.

“I have to, for the good of my clan. For the good of our clans,” She said with conviction.

“No one would begrudge you raising them,” Inoshi said, pulling back from the hug. “Our clan head, my father, would not care. He’d accept it.”

“My mother would not mind either,” Chōrō said softly.

“And you know without a shadow of a doubt your father would not care,” Inoshi said.

“But others would!” Shikakai snapped, drawing her aunt and brother’s attention. “My husband couldn’t even look at them, let alone accept them. Many of my clansmen avoided looking at them and whispered prayers when they were too close! They’re not welcome by my clansmen and I’m sure many of your clansmen would feel the same. I am the clan heir. I must provide heirs that can lead our clan, the same way you two are expected to but they will never be seen as possible heirs. They’d be killed before they could ever be acknowledged!”

Inoshi shot across Chōrō’s lap and grabbed Shikakai in a crushing hug. Chōrō pulling them both in tightly. For the first time in five days since her children were born, Shikakai let herself cry, full-body sobs. It took a few minutes for her to calm herself. She pulled back out of the boys’ arms.

“Sorry, I think I ruined your dress.” She said, brushing off Inoshi’s dress.

Inoshi waved a dismissive hand at her. “No big deal. It’ll dry. And if you did ruin it, I’m sure my father will thank you. One less of my dresses he needs to figure out how to destroy.”

Shikakai laughed, hugging her friends again. The moment was interrupted by a quiet cry from inside Shikakai’s tent. Inoshi stood up and entered the tent, returning with the two fussing babies in his arms.

“I think they’re hungry. Do you want to feed them one last time?” Chōrō asked her, looking at the babies in Inoshi’s arms.

Shikakai nodded, loosening her kimono and freeing her breasts. With Inoshi’s help, she positioned a child on each breast and let them feed from her for a final time. As Shikakai fed her babies—no the babies, Kenza served breakfast. Chōrō and Inoshi took turns feeding Shikakai as she focused on the babies.

As the twins fed, Shikakai took them in for a final time. They looked nearly identical, from their pale white skin to their snow-white hair to the blood-red eyes looking up at her in adoration. From their physical appearance, you’d think them identical, you’d never notice they were a girl and a boy.

Shikakai felt the tears forming again as everyone finished their breakfast, everything was numb. Cleanup happened in a whirlwind until all the was left was changing the twins and fixing her kimono. Chōrō and Kenza each took a twin to burp and change while Inoshi helped Shikakai back into her kimono. He placed the double sling around her chest. Chōrō helped Shikakai place the twins into the sling.

“Are we ready?” Shikari asked, looking at his sister.

Shikakai nodded, still numb. Inoshi looped an arm through hers, Chōrō doing the same thing on the opposite side. “Then to the Uchiha compound we go,” Inoshi said.

\----

Shikakai could not tell you how long it took before they were standing in front of the Uchiha compound gates. There were two guards by the gate, dressed for a funeral and waiting for them.

“Welcome to the Uchiha compound,” The female guard said with a small bow. “May we have the parent and children please step forward.”

Shikakai stepped forward, keeping hold of the babies through the sling. “I am the mother. These are the babies.” She motioned toward the sling.

“What are their names?” The male guard asked gently.

“They have no names,” Shikakai said stiffly.

“To perform the complete ceremony, they need to have names.” The female guard said.

Shikakai closed her eye, warding off the tears. She had not thought to name the children she could not keep, it seemed too personal, too permanent. But if she must name them, she would. She thought of the names of fallen friends etched into her mind. She remembered a pair of happy-go-lucky twins who lived down the road who died several years back during an outbreak of some unknown illness. “Nara Michiya for the boy and Nara Misumi for the girl.”

“Thank you,” The female guard said, offering her a kind, sympathetic smile.

“We will enter in a moment, but we need you to be in the correct formation first,” The male guard said. “The mother and children will be in the center. Is the father here?” He looked to Inoshi and Chōrō, they shook their heads. “Then the closest relative will walk in front of the mother.” Shikari moved in front of his sister. “Then one will stay by your right, one will stay by your left and one will be at your back.” Chōrō moved to Shikakai’s right, Inoshi to the left, and Kenza took up the rear.

“When the priestesses approach the ones at the front and the back with step next to the other two. Front goes left and back goes right.” The female guard said. She turned to Shikakai and in the most serious tone asked, “Are you sure this what you want?”

Shikakai took a grounding breath. She had run all the scenarios, she had looked at all the possibilities and this was the most favorable outcome. “Yes,” she said.

“Then we shall begin.” The female guard said, motioning to the gate guards to open the gate. She and the male guard fell into formation behind Kenza.

Inside the gate stood six light-haired, red-eyed people and the Uchiha clan head. The clan head, dressed in traditional mourning clothes, stood removed from the others. The others stood in a line, dressed in white kimonos with oversized sleeves. Shikakai took a moment to get a good look at all of them. The first in the line was a tall man in his early fifties with the Hatake symbol stitched into the sleeves of his kimono. By his side stood a sharp-eyed fourteen-year-old boy with the Hatake symbol stitched into the sleeves of his kimono. At the boy’s side was a short, wise-eyed woman nearing sixty with the Uchiha symbol stitched into the sleeves of her kimono. By her side stood a taller woman in her early twenties also with the Uchiha symbol stitched into the sleeves of her kimono. The last two stood together. A woman in her mid-thirties held a baby no older than nine months in her arms. The woman’s kimono had the Hatake symbol stitched into the sleeves wrapped around the child, but the child’s sleeves were bare, presenting no clan symbol. The only acknowledgment of clan on the child was the Uchiha fan on her back and the Uchiha fan clip in her hair.

The eldest woman stepped forward toward Shikakai. Shikari and Kenza moved to their respective spots, the Uchiha guards stepping in closer behind them.

“You bring to us two children of Amaterasu, unaccepted by the clan of their birth.” The woman says in a booming voice, as if speaking to thousands and not just the small group before.

“Yes ma’am,” Shikakai whispered.

“Please present the children.” The woman said in a quieter voice.

Shikakai reached into the sling and pulled out her son first. She kissed his head gently, handing him to the younger woman with Uchiha symbols on her sleeves who had stepped forward to join the other woman. She pulled her daughter out next, kissing her head as well before handing her to the elder woman.

“Please wrap them in the final gift of their clan of birth.” The woman said gently.

Shikakai took a shaky breath as she pulled out two, hand-stitched quilts with the Nara symbol in the middle. She wrapped her son first, kissing him for a final time before the young woman took him back into the line with her. She wrapped her daughter next, kissing her for a final time as well.

“Amaterasu thanks you for bearing her children.” The woman returned to the line as well.

Once all of them were in line again, the Hatake symbolled three stepped aside with the young child. The two Uchiha symbolled women knelt to the ground with the children.

The elder began to speak again. “Amaterasu, these children born Nara Michiya,” The younger woman lifted the boy to the sky. “And Nara Misumi,” She lifted the girl to the sky. “Were born to an unaccepting clan. We perform this symbolic death to bring the family closure.” She turned to the clan head. “Tajima-sama, if you would.”

“These children were taken much too soon, but we hope they enjoy long, prosperous lives among the Uchiha. We symbolically bury them,” The women sprinkle a little dirt over the children’s stomachs. “To bring closure to the mother who loves them dearly.” Shikakai looked up at the Uchiha clan head in shock. He smiled knowingly at her. “I light the symbolic pyre to say goodbye to Nara Michiya and Nara Musumi.”

Two Uchiha guards ran out and placed an empty pyre in front of the women and the babies. Tajima lit the pyre with a quick Katon, blocking out the view of the women and the babies. As the fire cleared Shikakai realized only the older woman remained, the younger and the babies were gone.

“Amaterasu, the babies have left their lives as Naras and will begin their lives as Uchiha. We thank the birth family for their sacrifice and extend our condolences.” The older woman reached out to Shikakai. “I know this was hard for you, but if you feel it was best then we will do everything in our power to make it so.” She took Shikakai’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

The woman turned to leave and the other four followed her away. Shikakai and her group found themselves unsure of what to do.

Tajima stepped up to them. “The mother and one guest may come see the babies’ new family. It will be purely visual. You will not know their names or any other identifying details. If you should choose to see them the guards will take you.”

“Thank you for your kindness Uchiha-sama,” Shikakai said with a small bow.

Tajima returned the bow before walking away, further into the compound. The guards from early moved back in front of the visiting group. “Would you like to see the family taking in the twins?” The female guard asked.

Shikakai thought for a moment. It would hurt worse to know that her children were loved by someone other than herself, but if she did not see the family her brain would create thousands of horrifying scenarios about the family they may have been placed with. “Yes,” She said, realizing she would never be able to quell her thoughts.

“Would you like to bring a member of your party?” The female guard asked, motioning to the people Shikakai had brought.

Shikakai reached out a took Inoshi’s hand, squeezing slightly. She did the same thing to Chōrō on her other side. She looked at Chōrō, silently asking if it was okay for him to be left behind. He nodded at her, kissing her fingers before letting go of her. Shikakai stepped forward still holding Inoshi’s hand. “We will go.”

The female guard nodded. “Follow me.”

They followed the guard through a maze of streets before stopping at a window overlooking a courtyard. In the yard was a young couple holding her—now their-- babies. The father had navy blue hair that hung over his left eye, obstructing it from view. The mother had black hair pulled into a simple braid. The pair sat, leaning against one another looking at their twins.

“They look so happy,” Shikakai whispered.

“They could not have children. These two are their chance to be parents.” The female guard said, looking at the pair fondly.

Shikakai turned her attention back to the parents. After a few moments of watching the parents interact with their children, another young woman walked into the courtyard. She looked nearly identical to the mother, just slightly younger and her hair was free to be as wild as it wanted. In the new woman’s arms was the silver-haired baby from before, the one with no clan symbol on her sleeves.

“Why does that child have no symbol on her sleeves?” Shikakai asked the guard.

“She was not brought as tradition dictates; she was abandoned. Because the first ritual could not happen, she does not wear ghost imprints of her first clan. We do not even know her original clan.” The guard said.

“What is that child to the twins?” Shikakai asked, watching as the younger woman sat with the parents and let the other child look at the twins.

“Cousin,” The guard said.

“It looks like a home full of love,” Inoshi said, squeezing Shikakai’s hand.

“It does,” She agreed. “I have seen enough, thank you.”

The guard nodded leading the pair back to the rest of their group.

“Thank you for joining us and for trusting us with your children of Amaterasu. They will be well-loved.” The male guard said to the group.

“We hate to do this, but we must say goodbye. It is almost time for the second ceremony.” The female guard said, motioning for the gate guards to open them.

Shikakai looked longingly back toward the general area of the courtyard. “Goodbye,” she whispered. She turned with her group and left the Uchiha compound, ready to set off for home.

\----

In the public meditative square, Aiko and Masahiro sat with their new children. Kurodakara and Tobira sat with them. The priestesses were setting up for the final welcoming ceremony into the clan. Unlike Tobira’s, this ceremony would include all of the children of Amaterasu in the village and many witnesses.

“The priestesses are ready for you,” Akarui said, sticking her head out into the square.

The little family got up and followed the medic out into the market area of the compound. Many of the shop stalls had been moved to make room for the sacred table. Most of the clan was milling around the table, excited to see the welcoming of another two clan members. The clan head stood with his family to the right of the sacred table, while to other children of Amaterasu stood to the left, and the new children’s family came to rest at the front of the table.

Everything was already prepared, the crystals were spread out, the runes were drawn, and the large brass bowl of fire was lit. Sutekina was already chanting over the fire as Aiko and Masahiro placed the children in Kichōna’s arm. The ceremony could begin.

Kichōna lifted the children as high as she could when holding two babies and began, “Amaterasu, mother of many we bring forth another of two of your children. No longer are they Nara but instead named by you. Please name your children and we shall care for them on the Earthly plane as you have sworn us to do.” Kichōna walked around the table as she spoke, stopping before each candle on the table’s corners, before coming and stand next to the flame in the brass bowl. “What do you name your children?”

The flames jumped high in the sky, twice before returning to its contained state. Aiko held her breath just wanting her children to be named. Masahiro prayed nothing would go wrong.

“You have named your son Uchiha Shiroi and you have named your daughter Uchiha Yuki.” Kichōna said, lifting the children as high as she was able. "Thank you for entrusting them to us and allowing Aiko and Masahiro, as well as their family, including her sister Kurodakara and niece Tobira, to raise your children as their own.”

The flames quickly went out and the hum of chakra in the air went quiet. Kichōna walked up to Aiko and Masahiro, handing them each a child.

“Congratulations, now you may raise your children. We wish you all the luck.” Kichōna said with a laugh.

Aiko and Masahiro looked down at their little bundles. Kurodakara and Tobira joined them. Their little family continued to grow and deep down, everyone could tell their family wasn’t complete just yet. But for now, they were all happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick info on the new characters  
Nara Shikakai- 18, clan heir, married to a man who lost his parents to the Uchiha  
Yamanaka Inoshi- 16, clan heir, flamboyantly gay and he's not marrying a woman no matter what his father says  
Akimichi Chōrō- 18, clan heir, unmarried but engaged to be married on his 22 birthday as is the tradition
> 
> The next update may take a little longer to get out. My grad class is getting really busy right now and I need to focus on that.


End file.
